Somos dos desconocidos
by LucyAnaliz
Summary: El amor esta aveces, donde no quieres verlo y otras, demasiado ocupado para dejarlo ser...


_Este fic iba a participar de un Reto #1: "Mi pareja preferida" del foro "Camelot en los tiempos de la magia" pero como sufrí de varios sucesos inoportunos, que lamento, no pude terminarlo a tiempo, y opte por subirlo en dos partes, no se enojen conmigo. Por cierto, el lunes 14 fue mi cumpleaños. Uno de las razones por las que me retrase con esta historia. la otra, fue un inoportuno accidente. Mi prima volcó mate sobre mi teclado, lo que provoco que se da_ _ñ_ _ara y lo tuviera, que tener un buen tiempo en arreglo, por que no encontraban el repuesto de mi Notboock._

 _Me cambiaron el teclado, pero no la inspiración._

 _En fin: Los personajes no me pertenecen y el resto, es solo parte de mi alocada imaginación._

* * *

 **Encontrando un Ángel.**

 _Él es un hombre alto, delgado, de tez morena apiñonada y se dice; que usa anteojos para leer (solo; cuando nadie lo ve) Su cara es ovalada, nariz recta y ojos medianos, de gris celeste ( tan celestes, que se confunden con una intensa tormenta eléctrica) y expresivos._

 _Del tipo de hombre; Qué, si te lo cruzas en la calle, tanto su aspecto como su mirada; te atraparan de una manera tan profunda que te dejara sin respiración e intentando recordar en vano tu lamentable nombre._

 _Es de esos qué en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,_

 _te lee en un instante; como a un libro abierto._

 _Tiene una cicatriz en la ceja derecha que se hizo cuando era niño por "andar haciendo travesuras"._

 _Su pelo es lacio, castaño oscuro, casi negro, casi corto._

 _Por a leguas qué es muy bien parecido._

 _La mayoría de las veces aparece por aquí o por allá; con unos pantalones de cuero negro, pegados al cuerpo, y una camisa negra con detalles rojos o roja con detalles negros…, el gris es siempre su tercera opción._

 _Aunque, muchos dicen que el azul es su color._

 _Es reservado y astuto como un gato._

 _Y aunque tiene un aspecto,_

 _poco amigable; su trato es amable._

 _En especial;_

 _Cuando,_

 _choca por accidente contigo..._

 **É** l no era una hombre qué fuese considerado un ser negativo. Pero se debía tener dos dedos de frente y no verlos o, ser una especie de hippie apasionado; lleno de amor y paz…, para siquiera considerar qué ese seria su mejor año.

La verdad era que desde el funeral de su tío Gaius, en abril. ( Y estamos hablando, de cuatro años atrás). Sus días cercanos al aniversario, siempre, tendían a convertirlo en un hombre decadente y desanimado.

Levantarse e ignorarlo suena imposible para alguien con unos sentimientos tan honorables como los suyos. Jamás podría olvidarse de una persona que fue como un padre para él. Pero aun así. Intentaba por el bien de todos. Ser él el soporte fuerte y abandonar por el momento a la tan famosa y odiada depresión.

No era tarea fácil.

No.

Mucho menos, cuando se tenia que estar al pendiente de las recaídas depresivas de su madre, los ataques mujeriegos de su adorado hermano mayor. Y a eso, agreguemos; los arranques hiperactivos de un adolescente que empieza a redescubrirse a través de las redes sociales.

Que, su ex prometida insista en volver a sus brazos por que dice estar arrepentida de haberlo dejado hace tres años, a pocas semanas de la boda y cuando, él mas parecía necesitarla.

Ella se marcho, sin esperar explicaciones y por el simple echo de qué a él se le apareció de la nada; una niña de cinco años, en compañía de una asistente social, en la puerta de su casa, y diciendo que era padre.

¡Padre!

Desde entonces evita necesariamente volver a salir lastimado y se da fuerzas para rechazar aquellos sentimientos que a veces luchan por salir a flote. Por que; no quiere a alguien así, como madre de su hija. Alguien que lo abandono a la primera y no sepa escuchar o, tan siquiera demostrar algo de amor sincero.

Por que supo por amigos, que ella se caso con otro, a pocos meces de dejarlo y eso deja al aire cierto misterio que no quiere resolver. Ahora. Divorciada. Solo existe para engatusarlo en cuanto lugar te encuentra.

Pobre.

Y pobre de él.

Que creía; en una posible equivocación: Lo que la asistente social, le decía hace tres años, y era verdad. Era padre de un ángel. El sabe ahora. Que, no ahí posibilidad alguna de negar la relación consanguínea. Cuando la niña es nada más y nada menos, que su retrato hablado en versión femenina. Excepto que ella parece una muñeca de porcelana y él una especie de rockero-retirado (pero; de los que tuvieron, la mala suerte de terminar pidiendo limosna en la catedral).

Tres años después entiende o quiere creer que lo comprende…, que quizás, ha estado a prueba toda su vida.

Qué, con todo lo malo, ha venido algo bueno.

Como el hecho sorprendente de ser padre.

Al menos, capta el 99 % de las razones por la que muchos quieren serlo. Que si. Que él fue el causante de qué ése milagrito de criatura se creara…

Por que si; es adorable, dulce y por lejos, mucho más inteligente de lo que siente que habrá sido él, a sus ocho años.

Es orgullo.

Un orgullo, y un amor inigualable que lo supera como persona y lo deja; blandito, y dulce como un pastelito de crema.

— ya estoy regresado, prepara todo, y por lo que mas quieras… consigue que mi hermano se presente a un horario decente. — suspiro. Cerrando, sus ojos, rezando para que el día claudicara pronto y cerrando su ultima adquisición en teléfonos táctiles.

Aun no lograba comprender o entender como era qué su pequeña "Jocelyn" (de ahora ocho años) se las ingeniaba para soportar la perdida de su madre pero hacia lo posible para rellenar esos espacios faltantes, y que su hija no sufriera demasiado.

Era una verdadera suerte que su sobrino León (hijo adoptivo de Ágata: la única hija de tío Gaius ) fuera abogado, y estuviese de su lado.

Tenia que ser sincero. Confiaba, mas en su criterio, que en el de Gwaine para asuntos tales como el manejo del club familiar. Y podría decirse; que apostaría un brazo y media pierna de Gwaine a que él se las ingeniaría para sobornar a su hermano, en tanto y como, fuera necesario.

Era una lastima que haya estado fuera de la ciudad a causa de sus propios asuntos personales, como distraer a la propia familia y aspirar nuevos, aires. Tres largos años fuera habían sido caóticos, al menos para Leon y, él. Teniendo que hacer viajes de larga distancia para verse y llamadas a altas horas, a causa de la diferencia horaria.

Realmente le debía mucho más que su confianza al pobre León.

Él había dejado cosas realmente importantes (como hallar a sus padres biológicos ) para ayudarles a tener los medios que necesitaban para lograr manejar y mantener activa, la herencia que el tío Gaius había dejado.

Pero, ahora había regresado. Aunque, al principio, solo, lo haya echo, por qué: La salud de la prima Ágata había desmejorado y León, les necesitaba.

Después del entierro de su prima, su sobrino, le había pedido tener una conversación privada. Merlin se imaginaba, lo que vendría a continuación. León quería emprender un largo viaje. Pero, antes se había decidido a enseñarle a su hermano Gwaine todo lo que sabia, para así, poder salir de la ciudad e ir en busca de respuestas. Aunque, en el fondo supiese que la única madre que valía para él, era la que había perdido ese días.

Por ahora (y hasta que Gwaine dejara de ser un chiquillo y tomara el lugar de León como correspondía) estaban juntos, como la familia que siempre debieron ser: rara y extraña tal vez…,pero familia a fin de cuentas.

En unos rápidos movimientos que aprendió cuando tomaba clases de defensa personal; des-contracturo su cuerpo, y aseguró sus largas y musculosas piernas de futuros calambres.

Miro el reloj de pulsera en su mano izquierda y mas tranquilo, se decidió a terminar con su rutina matutina de los viernes. Tenia la esperanza de reencontrarse con una vieja amiga, con la que años atrás solía hacer esa misma rutina. Tenia entendido que ella había regresado a la ciudad un año antes que él, y si seguía viviendo por la misma zona, seguramente se toparían. Luego de tres trotes en el lugar; emprendió su carrera, no sin antes presionar play y seguir escuchando su estación de música favorita.

Era bastante relajante poder tener unas horas para despejar su mente. Y salir a correr. Solía ser su mejor elección para evitar explotar de un ataque de histeria frente a su pequeña.

Mientras su mente intentaba resolver los problemas ajenos. Doblo la esquina sintiendo la brisa en su rostro, con sus ropas semi-empapadas de sudor enmarcando sus tentadoras y provocativas formas masculinas. Y así siguió su rutina. Ignorando cada uno de los suspiros que arrancaba de los jóvenes, a los que se les hacia difíciles poder resistirse a mirar esa piel sonrojada a causa del intenso calor… y esas gotas de sudor que recorrían su cuello, en un claro intento de seducirlas.

I get mine and make no excuses waste of precious breath

No time!

The sun shines on everyone, everyone

Love yourself to death.

So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go…

— Woo! — Merlín se había sentido avergonzado de su torpeza — -Disculpa. — , y es que al dar la vuelta en la siguiente y ultima esquina…, se había distraído con un letrero. Justo, en una calle tan transitada como lo era Camelot, y en pleno horario laboral.

Se tenia que ser un verdadero idiota.

Además, de haberse quedado "parado" mientras que el pobre muchacho de cabellera rubia, intenta recuperar; uno por uno, cada uno de los papeles que habían resuelto volar de su carpeta.

Pero qué.

Idiota.

Se agacho en el acto, intentado, ayudar al pequeño muchacho de piel pálida (lo supo por sus manos)— Soy bastante idiota manejando mis… torpes… uh… Oh…, increíbles…,— y ahí estaban. — wow…

Unos ojitos tan preciosos, tan hermosos, tan fuera de este mundo: Que habían recogido de su boca las palabras y en sima desordenado las que estaban por salir. — pies… propios… callo… yo… callo.. ah…

El rubiales, detuvo tanto sus movimientos como su mirada en él — ¡propios pies! Ess-eso quise decir.

—Pues deberían quitarle su licencia.

— Jeje…, si. — sonrío.

— ehm… — esa pequeñísima media sonrisa. Ese pequeño e inigualable gesto de rascarse la mejilla con cierta timidez adorable. Sin duda alguna era; solo uno de los pocos dotes en ese angelical rostro.

— te ayudo con eso.

— Yo-yo puedo solo.

— Valla, cuantos papeles… — dijo acomodándolos uno sobre otro — estas bastante estancado… con sea- lo que sea… que sea esto.

— Di-dije — tartamudeo notándose inseguro, y quitando en un arrebato nervioso, eso papeles — …que pu-puedo solo.

— Déjame adivinar… eres universitario.

— Que; ¡No!.— Arthuro empezó a meter como pudo, los papeles que traía en su morral. Ahora, tendría que acomodar todo antes de entregárselo al bastardo de su jefe. Con lo irascible qué era ese hombre…, seguro ahora estaría mirando el reloj de su oficina maldiciéndolo por su retraso. — Disculpe pero tengo que irme. — había murmurado y hasta el mismo Merlín se había sorprendió, al levantarse como un reflejo en el espejo, para imponerse con toda su estructura corporal frente al más pequeño.

Entonces se sobo la nuca con nerviosismo y con ayuda de su gran boca delibero, como intentando detener algo… — Valla, perdona. Pero, es que pareces muy joven. Mientras, Merlín hablaba sin filtro, cerca de allí una muchacha morena trotaba con sus ropas deportivas. Siendo molestada por el conductor de un Camaro negro, que desgraciadamente conocía y que la seguía a un costado de la vereda intentando invitarla a salir. Ignorando que se perdía del reencuentro con su vieja amiga, el moreno, hipnotizado por la presencia de aquel ojiazul, siguió en lo suyo — Tal ves; eres profesor… un inspector o productor… tal vez… analista de sistemas — enumero, sin dejar esa sonrisa encantadora de la que tanto hablaba su hermano, y que tan pocos habían llegado a conocer — quizás aprendiz de abogado…, o tal vez, un….

— Secretario. —

what!

Era tan siquiera posible que algo tan hermoso, y angelical espécimen estuviese al mando de alguien más.

Inaceptable.

Merlin conocía bastante bien el tipo de tratos que tenían los asistentes en la gran manzana de Camelot. Una ciudad regida por empresas dominantes y sanguinarias cuando se trataba de negocios. Los secretarios tendían a volverse mascotas de su jefes.

— ¿Secretario…?

— Si, y… me-me esta retrasando.

Arthur es de los que ocultan la mirada por que piensa que es subversivo e inaceptable ponerse a la altura de otros.

— lo siento.

Por eso mismo, se sintió azorado y lleno de incertidumbre; al verse retenido.

"¡Que! Pero, ¿Qué pretende este sujeto?"

Merlin lo había sujetado del antebrazo. — ¿ Y qué tal si te invito a un café o a un buen desayuno cuando hayas terminado con todo eso?

— No, gracias.

— estás seguro.

— Suélteme. — tenia que admitirlo, le pareció tierno el echo de que el joven mantuviera su cabeza gacha y le amenazara con una voz tan bajita que apenas y podía escucharle. — Se lo advierto. — Era una suerte que los transeúntes estuvieran en lo suyo, si no, quizás estaría siendo interrogado por aquel policía que paso hacia unos minutos en la cuadrilla anterior. — Yo-yo siento no poder aceptar su café… pe-pero tengo que irme. — había repetido con el semblante pálido y la voz temblorosa.

— Tranquilo. No quise asustarte. Es solo que no quiero que te quedes con una mala impresión mía.

— bonita forma. — susurro, y encontrando algo de valor ; observo con el ceño fruncido a Merlín quien se reí por que había logrado escucharle. — Me devuelve mi brazo, y deje de disculparse por el amor de Dios.

— me disculpo — dijo, algo demasiado serio, pero era simplemente por que se hallaba intentando leer correctamente el nombre de la empresa, en la que trabajaba aquel precioso muchacho, y que figuraba en la pequeño distintivo que colgaba en su pecho.

El rubiales, jalo y jalo de su brazo, encontrando así su libertad en el momento exacto que Merlín descubría en lo profundo de su mente que esa insignia pertenecía a las empresas de una familia que conocía muy bien; Los Pendragon. "Valla…, valla…, pero que grata coincidencia" — , y si, lo hago, es por que es lo correcto. Y es que. Mi madre me enseño de muy pequeño a disculparme con los Ángeles que podría hallarme en el camino.

— '¿Disculpe? — Las anchas cejas rubias se fruncieron.

Lo cierto es que a los segundos. Merlin, noto una nueva reacción avergonzada sobre esas regordetas, y ahora sonrojadas mejillas. Era tan cruel tentarlo a acariciar aquel frágil rostro…

¿Frágil rostro? Entre lo confundido y lo testarudo, que le estaba resultando la mañana. Merlín, se preguntaba si; ¿Seria posible que ese hermoso muchacho no estuviese acostumbrado a los halagos? ¡Pero que pecado estaba cometiendo el mundo!.

El joven de camisa blanca con rallas negras a tono con su pantalón de vestir. Carraspeo esquivando la mirada y casi paralizado.

Es que en realidad.

Para nuestro escéptico y rubio amigo, era la primera vez que un hombre le miraba y hablaba de esa forma tan coqueta. ¿Qué debía contestar a eso? ¿Que decir? ¿Qué hacer?¿Cómo reaccionar a eso?

Eso parecía ser un intento de cortejo, y no es que se comiera los libros sobre aves en busca de entender el tan nombrado emparejamiento. — po-po-podría por favor dejarme marchar.

— Bien.

Arthuro suspiro, cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos, relajando hombros, manos, piernas, todo…, después de ver que le habrían el paso.

Realmente quería evitarse dar un espectáculo en medio de la calle, por culpa de un pervertido o algo así. Pero Arturo era Arturo y tenia que agradecer el gesto, por simple educación. — Gracias.

— espero y volvamos a vernos; Muy pronto. — Solicito, en cuanto, el muchacho paso por su lado.

Arturo, tuvo, la extraña sensación de que esa era una promesa.

Merlin fue consiente del escalofrío recorriendo el cuello del muchacho y sonrío para sus adentros al escucharlo susurrar.

"espero que no"

— Si.

"Si… Pensó mientras observaba al joven corriendo por la avenida, esquivando obstáculos, con su morral chocando, casual, contra su parte trasera. Mientras, soltaba miles de disculpas. Definitivamente; Sí"

* * *

Una vez en su oficina, instalada en el piso superior de su club, Merlin suspiro enternecido por el encuentro que tuvo esa mañana.

— ¡Como has podido ser tan capullo! — grito su hermano abriendo la entrada de su oficina de un portazo. — Debería matarte a ti, y a ese gusano hormonado que tengo como hermano, para convertirme en hijo único.

Parpadeo burlo y conciente de la mirada hostil sobre su persona. — te aburrirías demasiado.

— Me has dejado completamente solo, con ese grupo de la tercera edad.

— Son socios del club, Gwaine y al igual que tú, he estado presente en la reunión.

— ¡No! Mas bien, has estado presente en estar ausente. ¡Bastardo! Me has dejado un embrollo de proporciones épicas. Mientras tu volabas con los pajaritos que suelen revolotear por tu cabeza obstinada… a mi me rodeaban buitres ostentando darse un buen bocada de mi costosa y apetitosa carne.

— no exageres.

— Que no exageré, ¡has dicho! Voy a meterte mi jodida exageración en forma de botín numero cuarenta y dos en tu …

— ¡Gwaine! Ya cálmate. Tú sabes, que va siendo hora de que te hagas cargo de tus deberes.

León y yo, hemos estado ocupándonos de todo mientras tu te divertías a nuestras costillas. ¡Leo!, dime tú que tal nos fue en la reunión.

— excelente.

— Lo vez.

— excelente…, has dicho; ¡excelente! —

Merlín asistió divertido, mientras, se deleitaba observando a su hermano golpear la mesa frente a él. Esperando verlo en un pestañeo; perdiendo los estribos. Gwaine tomo la silla en la que hacia instantes se hallaba sentado, y la lanzo hacia Leon, para luego señalar- al que casi había recibido la silla en su cabeza- de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos. — Es claro que está mustia- esta mosca muerta que tienes como caniche personal ladrándote a los pies, se pondrá de tu parte. Si tu dices; "vete al infierno" Él muy bastardo, va sacando, una cita con el diablo para jugar al ajedrez.

— No exageres.

— en realidad. — Merlín hizo una mueca ante lo que vendría a continuación. Leon siempre tenia que buscarle la quinta pata a Gwaine… Merlin debería detenerlo, pero a veces era entretenido no ser omnipotente — Yo lo haría tío.

— Si. Mi apestosa y desagradable vida esta en sus manos… por que eres mi tío favorito. — dijo intentando fingir la voz de León para luego volver a su voz normal. — Mientras que a mí me puede partir un rayo, pisotear media tribu comanche o aplastarme un tren. ¡Les recuerdo que también soy un jodido Morgan! ¡lo vez! Ese gilipollas solo sabe lamerte las…

— ¡Gawaine! Si tantos celos tienes de que Leon me considere su tío favorito. Deberías pasar mas tiempo con él. ¡Es más!. Que te parece una salida con tus sobrinos. Eh. Lleva a Jocelyn que tiene antojos de verte…

El parque esta por aquí cerca. Y me han dicho que las tacitas de té giratoria: son ge-niales.

— Que, celoso ¡yo! ¡Estas de broma!. No me tomes el pelo, ¿Por qué habría de tener celos?. Yo no…

— ¡De ninguna manera!.— golpeo su palma derecha sobre la mesa de Merlín. La bipolaridad de Leon saltando a gritos — Me reuso a salir con este pusilánime. — Dijo señalando al hombre parado a su lado que lo miraba con evidente malestar — Llevare a mi pequeña prima al parque cuando ella quiera… pero quiero a este sujeto a una distancia de mil metros de mi persona.

— Pusi… ¿Qué? Escucha melenudo.

— El burro hablando de orejas.

— Mi cabello no es melenudo, es perfecto.

— Lo eh dicho, es un descerebrado.

— Por el amor a Dios — dijo merlín teniendo que salir de su escritorio para interponerse entre los dos — , pueden dejar de discutir como veteranos de guerra. Además, ahí asuntos mas importantes por resolver que saber; quien tiene mejor permanente.

Merlin ignoro la mirada hostil por parte de ambos familiares.

* * *

 ** _Cuenta la historia de un mago;_**

 ** _Que un día en su bosque encantado lloró_**

 ** _Por que a pesar de su magia_**

 ** _No había podido encontrar el amor_**

 ** _La luna, su única amiga_**

 ** _Le daba fuerzas para soportar_**

 ** _Todo el dolor que sentía_**

 ** _Por culpa de su tan larga soledad…_**

 ** _Es que él sabia muy bien que en su existir_**

 ** _Nunca debía salir de su destino…_**

 ** _Si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás_**

 ** _sólo tendrás que saber reconoceeeerlo…_**

 _ **Oh…,…Oh…,Oh….!**_

— Sí, bueno.

— tío...

Tío. Aveces se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que con la edad que tenia le llamara tío… alguien que tenia casi la misma edad de su hermano mayor?. No era imposible, solo se sentía extraño.

Ni modo.

— Oh…. habla, Leo. — dijo mientras seguía firmando documentos en su oficina.

— eh!, bueno.

Mm…,es… qué…

Se detuvo, y masajeando por costumbre su cien buscado calmar su migraña — Dime; ¿Qué sé te ofrece?…— Ya eran días, de pilas, de trabajo atrasado concebidos por su adorado e inepto hermano mayor. "Gwaine" — Si mi hermano está molestándote…

—¡NO!. No… ni lo mociones.

Que, quizás va y aparece… ese cabeza de chorlito. — murmuro al teléfono haciendo reír a su tío.

— Entones: ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— Es que me has pedido que revisara los documentos que te dejo la compañía de tío Gaius

— Nos dejo… cuantas veces tengo que repetir que la herencia es familiar.

—bueno…,bueno. Como sea, lo que quería decirte es qué.

— nada te cuadra. — Sonrío.— Es eso

León no se atrevió a sorprenderse ante el tono tranquilo de Merlin.— en absoluto. Estos números son antinatura. Me atrevo a decir; Imposibles. Estoy seguro de que los archivos han sido perfectamente maquillados.

— Bien, creo que tendré que darle una vuelta y recordarle a es sujeto quien tiene las riendas del caballo. — dijo emocionado. — Leo, hazme un favor; envíame esos documentos por fax para darles un nuevo vistazo. Mañana; encárgate de darles la tarde libre a los chicos. Luego, si no es mucha molestia encárgate de pasar a por Jocelyn al instituto, si se lo pido a Gwaine dejara a mi pobre hija esperando mientra coquetea con alguna madre soltera o, hasta la misma maestra.

— ajajá, no ahí problema tío, iré por ella.

Merlin corto la llamada y se quedo pensativo unos segundos mientras sujetaba su celular. Su mirada alejada de su entorno, con la mente ocupada en una sola imagen.

La sonrisa tímida de un ángel.

— " me pregunto; si esta bien tentar a la suerte"

* * *

Llego a la mañana, chequeo algunos mails, hablo con algunos inversionistas y dio a su secretaria; ordenes, estrictas, de que no le molestaran.

Pero al parecer no todos acataban ordenes.

— ¿Dónde compro esta silla? — pregunto girando como si estuviese en ese mentado juego de tasitas que menciono a su hermano tiempo atrás. — Es genial.

La mirada inexpresiva no se apartó. — Si no le importa, yo haré las preguntas. De entrada, podría decirme quién es usted y qué hace aquí.

Uther sintió un espasmo muscular en las piernas al cambiar de postura para soportar mejor el cansancio que conllevaba estar todo el maldito día parado, cargando, casi todo el tiempo con ese bastón que traía en sus manos y chocaba con el suelo al cojear. Se encamino hasta quedar cerca de su asiento y espero a que el muchacho saliera de allí, pero contrario a eso, merlín le miro desde abajo y sonrío con un destello de malicia.

— No soy de los que lloran, pero me duele que no me recuerde… — dijo, desde él asiento, sonando con un falso tono de pena — quizás si me viera desde otro enfoque… mas rechoncho, con frenillos OH!, y no olvidemos los zapatos patosos… que tanto le molestaban que rechinen en su piso encerado. '¿No? Bueno, tal vez… si le gano, nuevamente en un juego de ajedrez pueda recordarme.

Uther abrió los ojos azorado, pero no sorprendido, solo había dos personas que le habían ganado en un juego de ajedrez… el primero estaba muerto y el segundo… — Merlín.

— a sus ordenes.

— muchacho, pero cuanto tiempo a pasado… te vez… diferente.

— Diferente. — Merlín apoyo los codos sobre el escritorio ajeno y sostuvo su mentón entre sus manos y dedos cruzados. — Es una palabra dura, directa y perfecta. ¡Me gusta!.— agrego con emoción señalando al hombre parado a su costado. Su cabeza inclinada mirando hacia el hombre serio de edad avanzada pero tan peligroso como una serpiente venenosa — Usted siempre sabe que palabras usar. No obstante, creo que ese tipo de personas suelen ser las que mas me irritan.

— Irritarte.

— Irritar. Fastidiar… exacerbar, exasperar.

Podría estar todo el día explicándole el inicio de mi malestar contra su persona. Pero soy de los que evita perder el tiempo con banalidades, mi buen señor.

— Siempre admire tu buena educación, pero estas dejando mucho que decir. En primer lugar podrías darme mi asiento — Uther levanto su bastón, no sin antes sujetarse con unas de sus manos del escritorio, como un rey que nombra a un caballero, solo que no fue el hombro, si no el respaldo de la silla donde merlín se hallaba sentado, el que golpeo.

— Usted puede engañar a un hombre que mira mas de lo que escucha, pero no a uno que escucha mas de lo que mira. Su problema de rodilla es un basto engaño…, ambos sabemos que puede correr una maratón si quisiera. Aunque entiendo que la edad es algo infrenable. Su bastón casi no a tocado el suelo, estoy seguro de que si miro con detalle esa cosa horrenda que carga, notare que ni siquiera esta un tantito gastada. Significa que su cuerpo no se sostiene por ella, si no que es un mero adorno.

— te crees muy inteligente muchacho.

— Y usted muy ingenioso. No me tome por estupido, se que le ha estado robando a mi familia. — merlin se levanto del asiento y se coloco frente a frente con aquel hombre que tendría su misma altura, si no se encorvara como un anciano indefenso.

— robar es una palabra muy fea. No se debe usar a la ligera. — Casi su susurro con malestar.

— y no lo hago — aseguro, y cortésmente tomo la silla y le brindo espacio al mayor para que tomara asiento. Cuando, Uther se sentó, siguiendo con su papel de evidente seguridad. Merlin, prosiguió. Se acerco al oído del mayor y con una voz virilmente indiscutible, recomendó — Usted es el que no debe tomarme a la ligera.

— Bien. — parpadeo, con sus pesadas cejas y apoyo el bastón sobre la mesa. — Que se supone que debo hacer para sacarte esas tontas ideas… muchacho. — Merlin se alejo bordeando la mesa y girando hacía él, mantuvo su rostro sereno y perspicaz. Algo que al viejo Uther; desagrado por completo — Le diré a mi asistente que te muestre todas las pruebas que necesites y hablare con tus abogados...

— Será innecesario.

Uther movió sus mano pidiendo que prosiga. — Los inútiles que le recomendó a mi madre; ya no están a nuestro servicio. Me e encargado personalmente de despedirlos esta misma mañana. Ahora se ocupara de los negocios entre nosotros mi nuevo asistente.

— Espero que sea lo suficientemente competente.

— Lo es, y es un abogado de primera, temo decirle.

— Entonces no veo por que fue necesario que abandonaras tu preciado club, para algo como esto. Pudiste pasarle a mi secretaria la información de tu nuevo "asistente".

Merlin puso sus manos en los bolsillos, y Uther volvio a observarlo de arriba a bajo, notando el aparente cambio, tanto de apariencia como de actitud. — Oh, es que todavía no e terminado.

— tu y yo, no tenemos mas negocios en común. Y deberías estar agradecido de que no he llamado a seguridad. Pero tengo presente a tu difunto padre y a tu tío, Gaius. No me suelo ocupar de los reclamos de la minoría. Mucho menos, cuando irrumpen en mi oficina.

— es que quería encargarme de ser; el primero en informarle que eh comprado las acciones de nuestro fantasma amigo.

Uther no pudo evitar estallar en risa, era la única manera de calmar sus nervios. — Me estas diciendo que compraste las acciones de Emrys. Eso es imposible, Merlín.

— No creo en los imposibles, y supongo que usted tampoco. Me instalare en algún rincón… hasta que pueda darme una oficina decente…, no quisiera quitarle la suya. Si no, le molesta daré una vuelta por los alrededores. Es bueno ir conociendo la empresa de uno. ¿No es así? Amigo.

— Uther apretó con evidente aprensión su bastón y miro con el ceño fruncido hacia el hombre que poco apoco iba acercándose a la puerta de salida dándole la espalda.

Le había estado tomando el pelo de idiota, todo ese tiempo.

— Desde aquel desfalco en que apareció ese inversionista fantasma… por así decirlo; — dijo provocando que merlín se detuviera y sonriera, a la puerta — ese sujeto qué nos saco de una posible ruina.

Nadie a logrado dar con él.

— Últimamente me creo un hombre de mucha suerte.

— Ah sí. Y…, a que se debe… si puedo saber.

— claro.

Me eh cruzado con un ángel.

— ¿Un ángel? — repitió incrédulo — Has dicho; un ángel.

— Las cosas cambian Pendragon. Un día eres un inversionista mayoritario, y al otro, compartes el trono con los pobres.

Cuando la puerta del despacho se cerro a su espalda, el ruido, de cosas golpeando el suelo, fueron campanas para nuestro joven y apuesto amigo.

* * *

La suerte no parecía estar tan a su favor horas mas tarde. Luego de caminarse casi todo, el complejo entero, el moreno no había logrado toparse nuevamente con su ángel. Quizás, aquel chico trabajaba para alguna de las muchas sociedades de la empresa. Eso, lo desilusionó, bastante. Sinceramente no quería pensar en qué aquel primer encuentro, seria el único, qué habría entre ellos. Por alguna razón había sentido esa conexión, esa estática o, eléctrica revolución en sus hormonas.

Por alguna razón no había dejado de pensar en esos ojos, en esos labios o, esa piel.

Por alguna razón…. se dijo.

Por alguna razón…

Merlin jamás había sentido atracción física por un hombre. Ni aún, cuando en los primeros años de la facultad; se hizo amigo de un grupo de liberales, los cuales un gran numero de veces, lo habían invitado a alguna de esas intervenciones espirituales, que todo el campus conocía como orgías bisexuales.

Siempre había rechazado ese ofrecimiento. Al principio por que la primera vez, le habían tomado por sorpresa. Luego, por que no se sentía seguro con su propio cuerpo. Esto empezó a dejarlo expuesto, como una persona de mente cuadrada y limites muy marcados con respecto a su sexualidad. Eso, deprimió a nuestro moreno. Entonces se planteo aceptar; la próxima vez, pero eso no sucedió. No por que halla cambiado de opinión.

Si no.

Por que a la siguiente y ultima vez, que lo habían invitado a experimentar de esa manera, él estaba emparejado con una chica. Siendo, como era, Merlín, jamás terminaría con una chica o engañaría a una, con la escusa de experimentar.

Aunque fuese solo una noche. Y…, recordando a la novia que tenia por entonces, seguramente lo hubiese mandado a exorcizar si le hacia el ofrecimiento de ir a uno de esos "eventos espirituales".

Su experiencia pasada.

Lo hacia resistirse a la idea de estar enganchado románticamente por esté muchacho. Quizás, era solo esa asignatura pendiente saliendo a flote. No podía negar que ese chico, parecía estarle gritando con los ojos; Perviérteme.

Nuestro moreno se apoyo en una de las paredes del complejo, en un pasillo, en frente de una estampida que iba y venia, con gente ignorando o, no, su presencia. Mierda. Había pensado rechinando los dientes con evidente malestar. ¿Cómo podría encontrarlo en un lugar tan grande cómo es? Y si no estaba ahí. ¿Cómo saber a cual de todas las sucursales o asociaciones del distrito pertenecía? Como' si ni siquiera sabia su nombre.

Merlin dejo de reclinarse en la pared saco sus manos de los bolsillos, suspiro y abrió los ojos, encontrándose a una muchacha que se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

— Ey! — Dijo acercándose a lo que la chica respondió de la misma manera, solo que en seguida, entre los muros de ese pasillo, se escucho el estruendo de una cachetada. — auch…, también te extrañaba Gwen.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que habías vuelto?

— Cuando…, ya no tuvieras la idea de cachetearme, y romperme una muela.

— Muy gracioso, Morgan. — Dijo sin una pizca de gracia. — y… como está mi linda Jocelyn.

— Bien. Creciendo, y asustando a su padre cada que abre la boca. — sonrío sincero. — me alegra volver a verte.

Estas tan hermosa como siempre.

— Los halagos no te servirán, de nada. Pero, espero que me dejes ir a conocerla. No es justo, que siendo tu mejor amiga en el mundo — aseguro, con un tinte de amenaza en sus ojos — ,sea la única que no conoce aún a tu hija.

— de acuerdo, tienes razón — Se sonrieron los dos — Por cierto; ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Ahora soy la secretaria principal de Uther Pendragon. Toda una fiesta. pero, mejor cuéntame tú; ¿Qué tanto haces aquí?

— Buscando a un ángel, de casualidad, ¿no lo has visto?.

— '¿un ángel?

— Por qué todos reaccionan así, en cuanto, lo digo.

— por que eres un jodido ¡idiota! — aseguro, dándole un golpe en el hombro — Entonces, ya le echaste el ojo a alguna pobre muchacha. Eh!. Las cosas no cambian, eres todo un sin vergüenza.

En ese instante en el que su amiga, le codeaba el brazo. La mirada de Merlín era absorbida por un morral que se le hacia bastante conocido, y subía las escaleras a unos metros de distancia en la que se hallaba el pasillo donde él estaba charlando con su amiga. — aeh?!… ¿Me hablabas?.

— Merlín.

No alcanzamos a reencontrarnos, y ya me ignoras.

— Discúlpame. Gwen, hermosa. Realmente estoy muy contento de verte nuevamente pero tengo que perseguir a un travieso conejito.

— ¡¿Que?! Estas mentalmente sano… ¿Aspiraste algo?

— Tengo que correr.

Nos vemos luego, lo prometo.

— ¿Luego?, como qué luego, ni si quiera lo pienses Merlín. ¡Espera! No hemos intercambiados teléfonos. ¡Merlin!

Pero, el moreno, ya estaba lejos de su vista. — curioso, loco o no… sigue siendo muy guapo. — Susurro sonrojada.

Saliendo, del trance de verlo subir las escaleras, decidió ir detrás de él.

* * *

Al llegar al siguiente piso.

Merlín tuvo un lapso de duda hasta que sus ojos volvieron a toparse con ese simpático morral a dos pisos de distancia, jodidos e impresionantes; edificios gigantescos - _"Esta vez quiero que me diga su nombre, no se me escapará como la última vez"_ pensó, sonriéndo con sobrada seguridad.

Cuando, llego miro a ambas direcciones; por donde pudo a ver ido su ángel. Pero, había puertas por do quier y parecía estar encerrado en una de esas escenas de corridas a lo Scoobe doo, que tanto veía su hija.

Fue entonces que entre tanta manada de zombies, lo diviso, entrando a una oficina. Traía una taza de café en su mano derecha y varias carpetas, de diversos colores, tambaleándose en la otra, al intentar abrir la puerta.

Su atuendo parecía ser bastante sencillo. Un vestuario acorde al de un secretario, modesto, dirían los amigos, y otros lo llamarían aburridamente conservador.

Pero, él era un hombre que lograba ver más halla de las simples apariencias.

Él veía toda esa aura esplendorosa y calida que muchos ignoraban. Toda ella, volando alrededor de esa tímida sonrisa de ángel.

Merlin observo a distancia a su ser divino entrando a esa oficina. Entonces comprendió cada uno de los síntomas que padece alguien inquieto. Por su mente pasaron miles de ideas: desde ir a su encuentro, de hablarle y recordarle aquella mañana en la que se toparon por accidente…. Y entonces, lo tomaría por un loco o, un psicópata.

 _Bien pensado, idiota…_

Tal vez, debería esperarle afuera y por alguna rara circunstancia que se presentara desperdiciar la segunda oportunidad que se le daba de conocerle.

 _No, ni de ostia._

No podía perderle de vista otra vez. No. No, hasta no saber su nombre. Numero telefónico o, residencia.

Quizás debía dejarlo entrar en aquella oficina y sigilosamente intentar escuchar lo que pasaba del otro lado de la puerta o, abrirla de una vez por todas, y presentarse.

Pero, contrario a sus pensamientos, se decidió a hacer lo que su instinto, le demandaba.

Opto, por quedarse en una esquina y dejar que todo fluyera.

Espero por menos de cinco minutos y su idea empezó a parecerle estupida.

Su paciencia empezaba a desaparecer. Cuando, un hombre alto y joven de cabello oscuro, con una mirada dura como su aspecto. Salio, de la misma oficina en la qué minutos antes su dulce ángel había entrado. Merlin sintió una opresión en su pecho, cuando detrás de aquel hombre. Su ángel salía arreglado tanto su camisa como su corbata.

 _Acaso…, no. no podía ser._

Se negaba rotundamente a creer en algo como eso.

Merlin llego a sentir un escalofrío de preocupación, cuando sus miradas se cruzo con la de aquel hombre. Hasta, que al ver más halla de él. Noto a una mujer morena detrás de su joven ángel. Ellos no habían estado solos en esa oficina. Es mas, una segunda mujer pero rubia salio de allí y merlín empezaba a preguntarse si había desayunado esa mañana o, se encontraba ante una de esas reuniones espirituales de las que había perdido la oportunidad de ir. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Y por que; su tierno muchachito estaba tan cabizbajo.

— No me digas que tu ángel tiene que ver con una de las hermanas demoníacas.— Susurro una voz, y Merlín supo que Gwen, lo había seguido.

— Ah!? Herma… Gwen!— Merlín la sujeto del brazo y aprovechando que ese hombre apenas lo había visto, para esconderse en una de las oficinas cercanas. solto a su amiga y dejo, una abertura para espiar a las dos mujeres que parecían estar molestando a su ángel y al hombre que se hallaba suspirando con malestar a un lado de ellas. — ¿demoníacas?

— Dicen que te extirpan el alma con solo mirarte a los ojos. Así, que si no lo has hecho aún, te recomiendo usar lentes de sol en su presencia.

Merlín sonrío ante la ocurrencia de Gwen — y los otros dos…

Gwen echo un vistazo, como si, no hubiese visto antes a los otros dos. — Oh, te refieres a Lancelot y su asistente. Él alto, es un idiota y casi todo el trabajo esta bajo los hombros de su secretario personal. Me da cierta lastima, e intentado hacer migas con él. Pero como que es muy retraído, tímido. Cuando no esta solo, esta con alguno de esos tres. Le han inventado romances… pero ninguno con fundamentos. Realmente, es como si fuera la mascota preferida, de esa jauría de demonios.

Merlín, arrugo el ceño. Mascota o no, el salvaría a su ángel de esa jauría demoníaca.— Gwen, hazme un favor. Comunícame con tu jefe.

—¡¿Qué?!— el grito, se escucho tan fuerte que tanto la jauría como la joven mascota, giraron su rostro hacia aquella oficina con la puerta entreabierta.

— Gwen. — susurro en tono de reproche.

— Lo siento. Pero; ¿Cómo es eso de que quieres hablar con mi jefe? Acaso, estas fumado.


End file.
